


And We Meet Once Again

by funkysquirrels



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, First Date, Innocent Will, M/M, Many Deaths, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reincarnation, immortal hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkysquirrels/pseuds/funkysquirrels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is immortal. He's been alive since he can remember and doesn't question it. He isn't particularly sad about outliving everyone, well, maybe perhaps he is disturbed by this reoccurring person he's killed every twenty years. The person sometimes is a woman, a man, or a different gender all together, but he always encounters them. They all look the same. They all are the same, but they can't remember who he is.<br/>Now, at a bar, he meets his true victim once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We Meet Once Again

His first memory is in a compact home with a younger sibling and two adults. They died, he didn't. He felt sorrow that his sister died and thus had a burial under a tree for her alone. Once the sun started to retreat, so did he from that life. The young boy, around ten years of age, then found himself on the docks of a settlement hauling fetid fish in nets around. After making enough to get a boat to bring him elsewhere, he left once again in his never ending journey. 

Now, in a bar where the clinking of glasses and slow mummer of voices fill the background ambience, Hannibal sits with a finger of scotch eyeing a particular person next to him. He clears his throat and says to the man, "Sir? Do I know you from somewhere?"

A pair of glasses turn up to look at Hannibal's face with confusion. Stormy blue eyes scan the other's face before he replies, "No...I'm sorry, have we met before?" 

"No, I suppose not. You just remind me of someone." Hannibal offers with a smile. The reincarnations never remember how their past self died. They never remember anything of their past self with exceptions of their likes and dislikes. "Want to share a bottle?" 

"Uh...Sure...mm." The man replies, his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose. His eyes travel down from Hannibal's face to his hand to his drink. Fancy clothes, fancy drink, fancy man. 

"Hannibal." 

"Will." 

With another charming smile, Hannibal tells the bartender to give each of them a few shots of whiskey. As much as he knows none of these reincarnations will remember him, he remains optimistic that alcohol might help. The bartender sets the drinks on the counter and Hannibal slides two to Will. 

"Hurm...Thank you," Will replies moving his arm to rest his head against, a motion of embarrassment, "What do you do for a living?" 

Amused by Will's small talk, the immortal answers that he's a therapist which he knows will tick off the other man. As if on queue, Will's posture becomes more defensive.

"How about you?" Hannibal asks in return.

"I teach." His mouth tight with anxiety. In the past, he was a fisher, a dog trainer, a pre-school teacher, an artist, a police person. It wasn't a surprise for Hannibal that Will was a teacher again.  

"Is it enjoyable?" 

"Sometimes. The kids don't really understand it." 

"That's distasteful I can imagine." But in reality, Hannibal cannot since he was never a child person since his sibling died. 

They finish their drinks in silence, Will on the edge of his chair and Hannibal calm and collected. Before Will manages to slip his hand on his seat to get his jacket, Hannibal offers him to come over. 

"No... It's alright." 

"I insist. The amount of alcohol you consumed isn't safe for driving." 

"And you?" 

"I only had one shot and a finger." Hannibal's smile makes his crows feet apparent. 

With reluctance and some manipulation, the shaggy haired man finds himself in a pristine car being drove to a strangers home. The engines are quiet whispers on the desolated road, and the stars and moon follow them back to Hannibal's home. As they get out of the car, Will suddenly feels the alcohol in his system and lets himself lean against Hannibal. Even though Will drank a lot at home, he wasn't immune to the powdery substance that Hannibal slipped in with a slight of hand. 

The much older man, yet still looking no older than forty, lies down the other on a couch and hands him a glass of cold water. With little sips, Will is feeling grounded again. "Thanks," He says with gratitude in his eyes. He feels tipsy, but good. 

"I'm glad. Would you like anything else?" Offers Hannibal, his wicked grin held back. The drugs he gave Will would make him relaxed. He never had played with his kill before, this would be a first and the thought and action of it was thrilling. 

"No thank you. I'm sorry you have to do this. I should really just take a cab."

"It's no bother. I'd much rather see you be fit when you leave. You can even stay the night." 

"But...that seems like too much," He replies with worry in his voice. 

"Will. You aren't troublesome. You never are." Hannibal says, letting the secret to slip. 

"Never are?" Will doesn't know if he should be afraid or feel appreciated. He feels both as his heart picks up pace and his hands start to sweat. "Maybe I should go." 

"If you truly feel like it. I would feel very upset if you left and gotten injured," the brown eyed man says, turning Will's worry into guilt. 

Shaking his head, Will agrees clearly upset, but agrees nevertheless. Hannibal goes to get the man a blanket, and hopes the rest of the drugs kick in soon. When he comes back into the room, Will is sitting up right with a flushed face. Pleased, Hannibal hands the other the quilt. 

"Hrm..thanks." The other mutters not reaching to take the blanket. His hands cover his crotch and his eyes dart around the room. Hannibal puts the blanket on the other side of the couch and sits next to the agitated man. 

"Now Will, would you like me to call someone to get your car home for you?" 

A nod answers Hannibal, perhaps Will doesn't trust his own voice with the erection that ails him. 

"Is there something the matter?" Hannibal asks with false concern, his eyes dance from the man's florid face to his twitchy hands. 

"No." Will says crisply. 

"I was a doctor, Will. If something is the matter, you can tell me." 

"I think the bartender roofied my drink," he replies, his face reddening. 

With a tsk Hannibal shakes his head, "That's truly not professional. Luckily, side effects of rohypnol usually are just drowsiness; and with sex stimulators there's rarely any side effects unless it's an overdose." He smiles as if to ease the tension, "It seems you have a regular erection, it'll go down within a few hours."

"Hours?" Will replies with a hoarse voice.

"Yes, maybe an hour if it's taken care of." The reincarnated man's face get's hotter.

"I'm.. hurm... not comfortable with doing that in your bathroom, Hannibal." 

"Will, I am a certified doctor, I have seen patients with persistent erections and have helped ease them many times. I could help you, if you want." The ex-doctor said, of course when he helped viagra patients, he put a needle in the penis head and removed the blood. With Will however, he would do a more controversial method. 

"No. That's asking too much."

"I didn't just get you a drink because Will. I find you very attractive." He says guilting him.

"Thank you, but truly-"

"I feel like it's my responsibility since I got you those drinks. Please, ease my conscience by letting me help you."

"...Alright." Will says, his voice shaking with anxiety as the other gets closer to him, their thighs pressed flush against one another.

Hannibal reaches over, moves Will's hands away from his throbbing erection, undoes the belt and zipper, and lightly moves the oozing cock out of his boxers with firm fingers. Will lets out a gasp of relief and slightly moans into the other's touch. Hannibal strokes Will from the base to the head a few times before cupping his balls and getting his other hand involved. 

Will's eyes close and he sees stars as Hannibal gets on the ground between his legs. His weeping cock's pre-cum drips from the tip down to his base into his pubic hair slowly, but most of it is caught by Hannibal's nimble fingers stroking it. With an audible gasp from Will, Hannibal's mouth is soon welcomed into the mix. His tongue sliding under the man's head, then moving down the shaft to his balls. They are licked and nibbled on with chaste kisses and licks before moving up again. Will's eyes open in a daze and he looks down at the elegant man sucking his cock off. His shaking hands find Hannibal's hair and soon start combing through them and then tugging on them when Hannibal's teeth nip against his skin. 

When Hannibal looks up and sees Will's hazy blue eyes look into his bloody brown eyes, he takes him whole and swallows the cock until it hits the back of his throat. Right when it hits his throat the second time, Will cums with a moan, his hands twisting and tangling Hannibal's hair like a sailor and their ropes. Tightly with strength. 

The cum tastes bitter and salty, not Hannibal's favorite taste, but he swallows anyway since he wishes to use up all of this man's body eventually. With heavy lidded eyes, he tucks Will back into his pants, stands up, leans over, and places a chaste kiss on the other's face. They soon start kissing in that heavy summery atmosphere. The smack of their lips meeting and departing fill the room and Hannibal's face is held by Will's hands. With sighs and hums, Will soon falls asleep on the other's chest in a post-sex slumber. Not giving much care to his suit now, Hannibal follows. 

 +

Morning sun glistens through the windows, penetrating the shadows of the night onto the two sleepy men on the couch curled against each other's bodies. Once they wake up, Hannibal offers some hang over food and Will agrees. As they eat the meal in the same room they woke up in, Will finds a book and starts flipping through it. The fork he uses clatters on the ground, his food forgotten. 

In the book are endless pages of pictures, drawings, and small water paintings of his face. Some are more feminine looking, some look androgynous, but they are all of him. His name isn't under the pictures though. There's Victoria, Elizabeth, Sam, George, Lucias, and more. The scrap book is filled half way with people that are him, but not him. A hand clamps down on his shoulder making him look at Hannibal. 

"Who are these people?" He asks, his voice rising along with his bewilderment. 

"They are you, Will; and you are them." Hannibal replies as he takes a syringe out from under the couch, plunging it deep into the other's arms. 

Will's face contorts into surprise, then fear, then betrayal. His arms swing around knocking into Hannibal in a frenzy of fear. He tries to get up but the drug is already killing his organs. He falls to the ground, his chest heaving. Hannibal steps over him, and the smile on the immortal's lips kiss into Will's dying mind. 

"See you in twenty years, my sweetness." 

 


End file.
